The Best of
by joells
Summary: Sakura has a mission in Suna, to research and to work in the hospital. But when she ends up living under the same roof as the Kazekage, can she really only concentrate on her 'mission? GaaraSaku
1. No Suprises

So I'm sure someone already wrote something like this, but hey, can't two people have the same ideas? No? Well then what are you still doing here? Interested? You better be!!!

Anyways, I don't believe it's logical to write a disclaimer, because it's a fucking _**fanfiction**_! _Please note that the story does not take place where we are right now in the manga or anime. It takes place after the __Rescue Gaara arc, but long before the Invasion of Pain arc._

This is my first story, so go easy on me, please~! Review it please (I can take criticism, I think)! Also, please be wary that I've been listening to Alvin and the Chipmunks OST all day, and I might be influenced by their cuteness.

Also thanks_ lady kCassandra_ and _SolarFang_ for noticing my mistakes (I'll try to do better in the next chapters!)

Now on with the story~!

* * *

Chapter 1: "No Surprises"

The wind shook the golden sea of sand that surrounded Suna. The huge wall around the city didn't let it bother the busy people inside, however. There was nothing strange about a sandstorm for those who lived there for a long time, and everyone knew they were safe inside the wall.

But perhaps the most calming thing was the thought that they had the most powerful Kazekage yet. They knew they could trust him, ever since he protected the city with all his might from Akatsuki, even though he almost died doing so.

It wasn't Suna that the Kazekage was worried about, at least not only. There was a pink haired chunin from Konoha that should have arrived hours ago. He wasn't exactly worried about her, more like how Konoha would react to the news of loosing a great medic-ninja in a sandstorm.

"Kazekage-sama," a guard opened the Kazekage's office's door. "Sakura-san has arrived."

Gaara was relieved to hear those words. It seemed she was safe and sound. The last time they met was when the Akatsuki almost killed Gaara. On that day Konoha's medic-ninja fought with Chiyo, and elder from Suna, against Sasori from Akatsuki. He had yet to thank her for all she's done.

Sakura hesitated a little bit before going in. She knew it was a great honor to meet the Kazekage. She already put behind any feeling of hatred of long ago, when Gaara tried to kill her in the form of Shukaku. She was still a bit scared of him, but she made sure that no one would notice. She told herself that was the reason why she hesitated.

She took a deep breath. _Here we go_, she thought. She took a step in. Gaara was looking outside of the big window, down at the city. He stood there in so much grace. She'd never seen anything like it. She'd imagine that was what Naruto will look like. But even then the figure and the feeling was missing from her fantasy. Of course, Tsunade had grace, though this was something different, something new. Sakura was amazed. She was glad she decided to go to Suna. She was glad that Gaara agreed to let her in.

It was months before Sakura's arriver, when she made a request to the Hokage. _"You want to go to Suna? What for?" _Tsunade had asked her apprentice. She couldn't imagine why her favorite pupil wanted to leave Konoha at that time. But after she heard her reasons, she sent out a messenger bird immediately to Suna.

"It's nice to see you, Kazekage-sama," the pink haired chunin bowed her head in respect. She knew her place. She waited for a reply. Gaara nodded. "Thank you very much for accepting my request."

"It's the least I can do for you." Though he had not been there, he knew what Sakura had done for his brother, Kankuro, and Chiyo. He felt with this favor he couldn't repay her, or Konoha.

His low voice stunned Sakura. He had matured so much, much more then her. In both body and mind, that is. But the chunin wasn't the only one amazed. Gaara never would've thought that the girl who used to be all over Sasuke would grow so… beautiful. _A true flower,_ he thought, _she bloomed slowly, but not fully yet. _

"I will have someone show you all the information we have. Of course, that is if she hadn't burned them yet," Gaara informed Sakura.

She wasn't there on vacation. The request was selfish and stupid to most people. But Sakura knew exactly what she had to do. And this was her first stop.

She was going to learn what only Chiyo-baa-sama knew; one's own life reincarnation, or in other words Kishō Tensei. Ever since she saw it used on Gaara, she knew she must learn it at all costs. It was a pity that her life would end in order to save eiter Naruto's or Sasuke's, but it was worth. She told herself that it was worth it. Her life for her friends.

"Ebizo-jii will meet you, he just needs some time to repare," _metally_, Gaara added in himself. The elder wasn't at his best, and since his siter died protecting Suna, he'd been more alone then ever. He was still respected, netherless, but he missed Chiyo's jokes, and the time they'd spend together.

_I'll be with you soon, sister,_ he thought. As each day went by he could feel death coming neerer to him. He was somewhat glad that it would be his time soon. Though the only thing he didn't find to his likings, was that Konoha's medical-ninja would be getting her hands on his sister's greatest wrok. The thing that bothered him most was the thought that someone would use it again, giving up their own life to protect their friends. But the elder agreed aswell to let this chunin study what his sister left behind.

"The rest I will leave to Kankuro, he'll show you around, and will show you the way to your new office." Sakura was a little bit surprised, and perhaps disappointed that Gaara wouldn't be the one to show her around. _It would be nice to get to know him,_ she thought. _He's already Naruto's friend, so why couldn't he be mine too?_

Of course those thoughts left her mind as soon as she left his office. Kankuro arrived in minutes, and showed Sakura around Suna. She had a feeling she won't be seeing the Kazekage, even if she stays for years. But she had more important things to do – like helping out in the hospital whenever she had free time.

"And this will be your new office," Kankuro opened a door, that was made out of dark wood. Inside there was only one working lamp. In the middle of the room there was one working table, with only one lamp. There was no light coming from the windows either. Even if there was, it couldn't get trough the tick bookcases that were surrounding the room. There were thousands and thousands of books, journals, scrolls, all handwritten.

Sakura looked around. She couldn't believe that there were so many documents in Suna. There were some ancient medic scrolls too. She rubbed her eyes, and looked again. It was still there, no hallucination. She was just amazed, simply. It was like her own paradise in a small room, with no lights. As she went in, she realized there was hardly any air in there as well.

"Your eyes will adjust, hopefully," Kankuro broke the silence after seeing Sakura rub her eyes the second time. "And if you keep the door open for a couple of days, you should be able to breathe right. Also please look the door when you're finished."

"Of course, but this is absolutely amazing! I never thought Suna had so many documents and secret scrolls," she said, still amazed.

"Well, that's quiet a surprise! I was sure you'd be bored as hell after a day, and take off. But seeing your enthusiasm even after I told you that you would be working in this… poor excuse of a room, I'm beginning to think you'll be doing alright. I have to go now, but I'll be back in an hour to show you more stuff."

"Thank you Kankuro, really," she turned her head to look at the ninja, who was by now pretty much burning under his face paint. She was just so adorable, he wanted to squeeze her.

"No, thank you. You saved my life, remember?" He laughed, still feeling uneasy. He turned around, "If you still need anything, Temari should be here any second." He left, walking as slowly as he could.

"This is perfect!" Sakura whispered. She already loved it in Suna.

After half an hour Temari appeared outside the door. She was impressed and surprised. Sakura was cleaning. She wasn't only cleaning the floor, she was cleaning the desk, the books, and there was a big cloud of dirt in the air. The blond girl had to cough. She took a step back, and waited outside for Sakura to finish cleaning. She wasn't going to disturb her, but helping her wasn't something she'd do. _I'm helping her by not getting in the way_, Temari had told herself.

Sakura looked over the pile of scrolls, books and papers that were shattered on the shelves all around her. She didn't know where Chiyo might have put her own work, there was a little chance that she would find it in the next week. There was also something else that she was curious about. All this hidden stuff, she wondered if they kept something on Konoha, or Akatsuki. Something she'd like to know.

While thinking those lines she heard a mysterious thud outside. She went out, on her guard, only to find Temari and Kankuro outside. Temari, tired of waiting, sat down on the floor. Kankuro, who brought coffee to Sakura, didn't realize that his sister was sitting there. Tripping over her, he tried to save the coffee, but the cup landed on the blond ninja's head.

"Jeez, Kankuro!" Temari yelled. "Can't you be more careful?"

"Sorry, sorry! I'll pay for your clothes!" He begged for mercy, while getting up. He knew his sister, and this was just another thing on her list.

"Pay for it? Hell, you're cleaning them!" Temari yelled. She's had a long day already. She really didn't need this.

Sakura just chuckled at this, realizing that they were so alike. The do the same thing with Naruto, only he ends up being beaten up. Thankfully Temari wouldn't want her hand to get scratches on them by hitting his brother. _It isn't worth it,_ she'd tell herself.

"We can get going," Kankuro smiled at Sakura.

She wasn't just there to research. She felt it as her duty to help out in the hospital. It was all part of her request. That thing shocked the Kazekage more then anything. She wasn't going to just sit around all day and look through books and documents. No, she was also going to help people heal faster. She was the second best medical ninja in Konoha, enough said, there was none better then her in Suna.

The hospital wasn't the same as anywhere else. While in Konoha it was white, it Suna, like every other building, it looked like it was made from sand. Which was probably true. The equipment wasn't that bad, they missed some small stuff, but Sakura knew that Konoha's medic was more advanced. Mostly because Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, was a medical ninja.

So helping out wouldn't be a problem at all. She'd only work there three hours on weekdays and six on weekends in the hospital. The rest she would use for her research. She counted that most probably she'll need eight hours of sleep. One hour of bathroom break a day. One and a half hours for eating, and half hours to go between the building and her house, that she had yet to see.

As soon as she stepped in, a sickly little girl bumped into her. "I'm sorry," she apologized. A doctor hurried behind her. He had black hair, and a long face. Judging from his white cape, he had to be a doctor, or so Sakura assumed.

"This is Takahashi-sensei," Kankuro introduced him. The pink haired chunin could tell right away that he was the chief of medicine in Suna's hospital. How? He seemed to hate Sakura already.

"And this is Haruno Sakura-san," Kankuro continued. "She'll be here to help out from today onwards." The ninja smiled. He didn't notice the battle ground that was forming in the hospital, the war that was raging between the two medical ninja.

"Yes, I've heard from Kazekage-sama," the chief replied. He moved his hand towards Kankuro, telling him to go. He bowed in respect, and the puppet master left the hospital.

"So Haruno-_san, _you wish to improve our hospital?" Takahashi asked as cocky as he could.

"No, I'm just here to help out. I know that you could use a hand." Sakura smiled at the chief, it was forced, but for now enough. The little girl that bumped into Sakura was now pulling her shirt. She picked her up. She had deep blue eyes and long black hair.

"She's Rin. She's been here for two months now. But she will be none of your concern. You will work in section two."

Section two was the busier section. There were all kinds of people and ninjas waiting to be treated. Sakura knew she would have to work hard, and do her best. And while she does that she needed to safe power, and some chackra. It would be hard, during the day working in that huge room, and for three hours being at this hospital. But if anyone, Sakura could deal with it.

She started to get to work. She met many not-so-good medics, but they were funny, cheering Sakura up every time they felt she might be down. It was a little bit more bearable for her every minute.

At the end of her shift she went outside. It was nice to have fresh air for a change. It had been a long day for her. She had to run twice as fast to get to Suna before the sandstorm, she cleaned a room that was still full of dust, and she worked for three hours in the hospital. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

Gaara had been waiting for her outside. It was a nice surprise, walking out the door, and seeing a hot redheaded man waiting for you. Of course it wasn't like they were in love. They weren't even friends!

"How was your day?" He asked to be polite. Sakura knew it was because he had no idea what to do. She just smiled at him, the Kazekage sighed. He didn't have to talk. He preferred it that way, too.

When they got to Sakura's apartment there was still one little surprise waiting for her.

"Because you'll be here, working, I thought you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself at times, so…" He cleared his throat. "You'll be living with Kankuro, Temari, and me, for the time being."

Sakura was pleased that she would be fed. She said thanks, and they moved inside. All that Sakura could do was take a bath, then go to sleep. She had a hard day, but the next few months would be even harder. She knew. But the fact that she was spending her free time with the Kazekage's family made it a little bit better. Just a little bit.

* * *

So that all for chapter 1. Please review~! And of course please look forward to chapter 2~!


	2. There, there

Hah! Well this is the second chapter…. please review~! Yes, finally! A GaaraSaku moment!!!

And I just want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 1~! You guys made my day XD I love you!

And I want to apologize to everyone who wants to see stronger characters. It's due to my personality that I can't make the main characters bad.

Ah~ And I forgot to mention that if you don't understand a sentence, or if you find it weird, it's my fault. I'm Hungarian, and it's a wonder how I know this much English… Thanks for understanding~~~

Yes, I'm still influenced by Alvin and the Chipmunks OST.

* * *

Chapter 2: "There, there"

Sakura woke up with a headache. She still wasn't used to all this work. Tsunade made her work hard alright, but it was quiet different, and she had more spirit in doing that than this… But she wasn't going to give up. There was no way she _could_ give up.

One week has passed since her arrival. Nothing really changed. She's already met with Ebizo-jii. They both agreed that the elder wasn't much of a help to Sakura. But it didn't matter. She hasn't found anything regarding the reincarnation jutsu.

_If I won't find it in one month, I'll have to go back,_ she thought. _I don't want to look like a failure. I don't want to 'lose'. I promised Tsunade-dono that when I return, I already know this. It must be here somewhere!_ She started to through books around, papers were flowing all around.

She's been cleaning for a week. But after this, the room looked messier then ever.

She put her forehead on the desk. _It's all hopeless. I'll never find it, at this rate! Only if there was something that I could go on...!_ She looked up to the lamp, leaning on her chin. It was the only source of light in the room. It only made the whole thing harder. She'd need to request a new lamp from the Kazekage, or another one at least, before she breaks completely down.

Gaara wasn't that busy that day. He had a meeting and a couple of papers to finish. Unlike some Hokage, the Kazekage liked to finish paperwork as soon as he could. Always doing his best to make Suna a better place. He was heading out to have lunch when she thought about inviting Konoha's medic-nin.

He walked to the building where Sakura had been. It was a tower-like tall house. No one liked to go there. He walked up the stairs, until he reached the office. The door was open. He hesitated, hiding behind the wall for a while.

Sakura could see that someone was there, outside the door, she could see someone's shadow. _What the…_

She heard a soft knock. "Come in!"

"Khmm," Gaara cleared his throat. He opened his eyes, and walked in. He was surprised to see that some pieces of paper were still floating in the air. _The mystery of Gravity, I guess, _he thought. Sakura stood up, and bowed. Her hair had a writing feather in it, as well as some shreds of paper.

_A bomb had exploded in here?_ Gaara chuckled at this thought. The girl didn't understand. Gaara went closer and closer to her. She straightened up.

He reached over to her face. The medical ninja's face was turning red. She couldn't imagine what the Kazekage wanted from her. He grabbed the feather in her hair. When Sakura saw what Gaara had pulled out from her hair, she was even more embarrassed! What was that doing in her hair? Both of them thought at the same time. He reached over her head again. This time he pulled out a piece of paper. He chuckled again.

He stood so close to Sakura that she could feel his breath. She was looking right at his chest, it was moving up and down. She could hear his soft breaths. She synchronized with him. She closed her eyes. Gaara pat her head.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" he smiled. Sakura's stomach growled.

"I guess that answers that question," she smiled back. They stood there for a few more seconds before they get to going.

"This is my favorite ramen place," he told her when they arrived. She was so tired she couldn't make out what the sing said. But as soon as she stepped in, she knew that Gaara was so much like Naruto. She smiled at the thought. They not only understand each other perfectly, they also enjoy the same things.

She could imagine Gaara and Naruto eating ramen in Konoha. Naruto would be loud as always, and Gaara would want to leave his noisy friend behind. But they'd get along anyway. Because Naruto knows Gaara's pain better then anyone.

"Heh, it's really nice," she smiled. She was being honest too. There was no loud kid ruining her lunch.

"So, how's the research going?" Gaara asked, trying to make a small talk. Sakura knew he wasn't good at this, so she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Badly, I haven't got anthing." Sakura sighed.

"Ebizo-jii told me he wasn't a big help."

"It's alright. It's something I have to do myself, I guess." She sighed again.

"Well if you need anything, just tell me," he offered. She was comfortable talking to him. Everything just felt so natural when she was with him. She even got used to the nice smell of sand that he had, and that big thing he carried around, on his back.

She couldn't get around the weather, though. She didn't hate the sun. But in Suna, it was always hot. The only time she could feel a nice breeze was when a sandstorm hit the dessert.

"I'd like to pay," Gaara said to the cook. He was ready to take his wallet out when Sakura stopped him.

"No, Kazekage-sama, let me pay!" Sakura insisted, while she grabbed Gaara's hand. It was her manners, she'd say. But actually, she wasn't thinking about Gaara as the Kazekage at all. Forgetting her place, it wasn't a good thing. And after how he agreed to help her, she as

"Only if you'll call me Gaara from now on," the redhead said. When he realized what he said, Sakura was already blushing. He could feel his cheeks tuning red. _What is this feeling?_ He asked himself. It was all new to the kage.

"Well this is absurd!" Takahashi complained to the Kazekage. He was already waiting in the Kazekage's office, when Gaara had returned from lunch. He was in a quiet good mood before, but hearing complaints pretty much crushed his frame of mind. He sighed.

"She's late every day! I'm trying to help people, but how can I if she can't make it in time? She has patients to take care of!" The chief of medicine went on and on about how Sakura wasn't fit to be in the hospital, how she was always tired, and how long it took her to heal a patient.

When in fact Sakura was the best in Suna. It took her record time to heal the patients. She just liked to hang around to see if they need anything else. Sometimes a sick person would have to kick her out of the room, so she'd leave.

The reason why she was always late, was because the door wouldn't lock on her 'office. She got strict orders to lock it, but the key never seemed to do its work. So it wasn't Sakura's fault at all. She never knew what time she'd get to the hospital. However, no matter how late she got there, she always worked strictly for three hours. No less.

"I'll talk to her, when I have time to do so," Gaara tried to assure the chief. Takahashi looked curiously at the Kazekage. The news that they were living 'together' had reached him too. He wasn't sure that the redhead's feelings weren't blurring his judgment.

"Just tell her to be there one time. That's quiet enough for me." The chief finally left the room. _Alone at last,_ Gaara thought. He sat back in his chair and looked outside of the huge window.

He saw some kids play in a playground. It brought back some memories of his past._ But that's over too. I'm not alone anymore._

His thoughts were disturbed by a loud knock. "Come in," he sighed. Temari stepped in. She had so many papers, she couldn't really see through them. "Let me get these," Gaara grabbed one third of the papers that his sister was holding. He put them down, carefully.

Sakura was already in the hospital when Takahashi-sensei arrived. He gave her a snort, then went on his way. Sakura sighed.

Rin followed her around whenever she was in the hospital. She wouldn't say a thing. After Sakura's shift, she'd always hang around, and play with the little girl. She found out in days that Rin had cancer. The little girl's beautiful hair was starting to fall out. Sakura could've made it better, but she got orders from the chief of medicine _not_ to touch the little girl. Rin wasn't her patient, whether she liked it or not. And she definitely didn't like it. But she was already on the bad side of Takahashi. He already loathed her. So she wasn't going to go against him. Instead she just took care of the little girl's happiness the best way she could.

There was someone she saw in the little girl. She was always alone, and even the rest cancer patients – especially the kids – kept a far distance from her. Sakura didn't know what it felt like. But she's seen many cases similar, like her best friend. She wasn't going to make the same mistake, to tag along with everyone else and just ignore the little girl, who wasn't really at fault.

Even if it meant that Takahashi would hate her more. So what? He hated her no matter what she'd done. Probably the only way to make him happy would've been never to come. But Sakura wasn't distracted by haters.

She already made many friends, especially with Temari and Kankuro. When she woke up Gaara was already gone, and she went to bed by the time Gaara came back. So they totally missed each other, each and every day. When he had a little time, she was busy, and it was the same the other way around too.

The first time they spent some time alone was actually when she arrived. Of course there were guards outside his office. The second was on that day's lunch. That was the first time they _actually_ talked. And they both enjoyed each other's company.

"Look at her, she's always with that little girl," a nurse gossiped. So loud, Sakura could hear it perfectly, and clear. "Poor Rin, she'll die so young," another nurse replied. Sakura didn't like it. Her shift has ended already, she was just about to go home, when she got this great idea.

"Hey, Rin, it's pretty hot here, isn't it?" she asked the little girl. The girl looked at Sakura with her big blue eyes, then away, outside a window. She finally nodded, giving the sing to Sakura to go on. Rin never talked. Sakura hasn't heard her voice yet. She wasn't mute, before she was aware of her own sickness, she was full of joy. She loved to talk. But when Rin saw her mother's face after they diagnosed her with cancer, she just stopped talking suddenly.

"I'll be right back," Sakura smiled at her. Rin watched the pink haired chunin walk away. Was she getting tired of her? No wonder, Rin always followed her around. But she gave piece to the little girl's mind. Rin loved Sakura, because she didn't push her away. She accepted her, even though she was sick. That was something not even Rin's mom could do.

"Alright, let's go get some ice-cream," Sakura smiled at the little girl. Rin didn't even notice that she was back. She saw, however that the medic was sweating. Getting permission was one thing. But the chief's office was on the third floor, and elevators could only be used in case of emergency. Sakura was gone and back in less then five minutes. Rin smiled back.

They walked outside the hospital. Rin's eyes needed a minute to adjust to the light. She hasn't been out for months! The ice-cream shop was fifteen minutes away. Sakura had half an hour to bring back Rin. It was all the time she needed.

They held hands while they walked. Sakura looked happy to Rin, which she couldn't really understand. At first the whispers and stares bothered the little girl. But when she saw that Sakura didn't care, she stopped caring too. She was happy for the first time since she found about her disease.

In the shop it was Sakura who talked the whole time. Rin just kept nodding to show that she was still listening. After they got back Rin was already very tired. But she wasn't the only one. Sakura kissed her forehead. "Good bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kankuro kept disturbing Gaara with every little thing. The Kazekage's mood was very bad. Temari knew better not to disturb him at that time.

Sakura passed the Kazekage's building. _A lamp_, she remembered. She forgot to ask for a bigger lamp! She went into the building, right up to Gaara's office.

She knocked softly. No reply.

She knocked again, a little bit louder. Still no reply.

She knocked yet again, in hopes that this time there'd be a reply.

"Go away already! Jeez, how can you be so annoying?" Gaara shouted. He believed it was Kankuro again, with something so pitiful, he couldn't be bothered with it! He still had so many papers, so many documents to read, sign, organize... Gaara sighed, _he__ left, finally!_

Sakura took a step backward. She was annoying him? She seriously believed that they had a good time at lunch. And the way he took the feather and paper out of her hair... Or was it just her? Did he really find her annoying?

In the midst of these thoughts, Sakura walked home. She went up straight to her room. The last thing she could remember was Temari asking her whether she would eat dinner or not. "I'm not hungry, but thanks," she replied. Tenmari looked at her curiously. She could tell something was wrong. Whether Sakura realized it or not.

* * *

Yay~ that's chapter two XD It's dedicated to Rin. I didn't want to write so much about her, she was just going to be appearing once or twice, but she grew close to my heart. I know that the chapters aren't that long, but there's nothing more to write.

Please look forward to chapter 3, and please review~! (I'm reading the reviews like every five second, over and over again XD just to make sure that they are for The Best of… I still can't believe I've gotten four reviews overnight! Thankies everyone who reviewed!!!)


	3. Go to Sleep

I'm going to quit babbling too much. You just want to read the story, right?

Also, I'm trying to update every day, but it's hard to write this much, so I might slow down XP My only comfort while writing is that the story just partially writes itself, with every idea comes another chapter. And of course, those who support me, Meh lovez Yall! And thanks for informing me about my mistakes. I'll do better next time, I promise. Now let's get down and party-y-y-y-y~!

And I'm still listening to the chipmunks XD

* * *

Chapter 3: "Go to Sleep"

Sakura missed Konoha. She missed her sensei, Kakashi. She missed her medic teacher, and Hokage, Tsunade. She missed her noisy friends, and she missed her shy and quiet friends. She missed her house, her parents. She missed Konoha's hospital, and her coworkers. She missed everything and everyone. Even those she didn't like that much, and even those whom she didn't know that much. She missed them all.

She got up slowly, when her clock went off. She walked to the bathroom that she was sharing with Temari. She brushed her teeth as slowly as she could. She heard Gaara take off. The pink haired chunin still couldn't face him. It was for the best, anyway.

She went down the stairs. "Good morning, sunshine," Kankuro greeted her, as he passed her. Temari was already in the kitchen. She had to wake up before everyone, even Gaara, to make breakfast.

z

"Ahmmm," Sakura greeted everyone. She didn't even try to smile anymore. The siblings got used to Sakura not being a morning person. They stayed quiet while they ate. The only noise was the TV Kankuro was watching.

"Well, today is Saturday, and I've heard that you don't have anything to do today," Temari said, smiling at Sakura.

_What is she planning?_ Sakura asked herself. It was true that she got the day off. But she planned on using it for searching for Chiyo's documents. Almost two weeks have passed, and she was still nowhere. She had only got through one third of the stuff that was in her 'office'. But still no luck.

"So I was thinking about going to a bar," Temari continued. "There's this new one downtown, but going alone is so… embarrassing. So what do you say?" She looked at the pink haired girl. That got Sakura's attention.

She's been working so hard for the past two weeks, she was ready for a little fun. She closed her eyes, imagining the dance floor, the cool drinks, and the handsome guys… There was no way she'd miss this chance of fun.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

"No, no, no, no, no" Kankuro protested. "That's where we're going with Gaara to celebrate!" Temari looked at him with curiosity.

"Celebrate what exactly?" she asked her brother. He looked down.

"Can… I can't really tell you that," he murmured. "It's none of your business anyway! It's a boy thing!"

_Right,_ she thought. "Well you're just going to have to choose another club, because _we're_ going there. Right, Sakura?" Temari looked at Sakura. The pink haired girl looked at Kankuro. He shook his head lightly, so his sister wouldn't notice. Then she looked back to Temari. She was still waiting for confirmation. She nodded gently.

"W… Well why can't we all go?" she asked, trying to find the right solution. The siblings sighed at that thought. But there was no helping it.

"So cute!" the siblings agreed. Sakura blushed as the two ninjas hugged her. It was nice, feeling of real siblings. Of course she thought of Naruto as her brother, but he was so immature. Temari and Kankuro really made her feel like she was wanted in Suna. Unlike some chief and Kazekage.

The Kazekage! "Ummm…" Sakura started. She wanted to reject the invitation. Gaara already found her annoying enough. She didn't need to get another red mark on his list.

"Oh, no girl, you are not getting out of this now," Temari warned her. She let the pink chinin go, and hit Kankuro's head so he'd let go too. At first Kankuro stayed a little, but when his sister banged his head harder, he let go letting an ouch escape.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Temari shouted. She was so glad that they would go out. They were definitely going to ignore Kankuro and Gaara. And they were going to party with some hot guys. Sakura was pretty enough to be picked up, and Temari had no doubt she was going to be flirted to, either.

Sakura let it at that. She didn't want to disappoint Temari. The blond ninja has already done so much for her! And she liked the idea of going out anyway, so she wasn't going to argue. All she had to do was stay far away from the Kazekage. That was all. It seemed pretty easy too.

Most of the day Sakura just walked around the house, she read some magazines, and read some of her mails. One caught her attention immediately. It was from Naruto. Sakura hesitated before opening it. The pink haired ninja just stood in the middle of the living room, smiling for a few minutes. _Naruto,_ she thought. _If you'd only know how much I miss you!_

She took a deep breath. She could smell Konoha on the letter. The trees and plants, the waterfall, the Hokage monument, the houses and the streets were all there. She opened her eyes, and opened the letter.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_How are you doing? We're fine here in Konoha, but we really miss you. I hop you're doing fine, too! How long yull stay there? _

_Tsunade scolds me even more often, now that you're not here. She always yells, and she keeps sending me to these pathetic missions. You know, the ones we did when we were young. I'm thinking of finally becoming a chunin, since I'm the only one who hasn't. But since the last one already passed this year, I'll have to wait for next year to com. _

_Yesterday, on the way hom Kakashi-sensei invited me to ramen out of the blue! But he ended up making an excuse, and he went… I mean poofed away without paying! Can you believe him? But I'm sure he misses you too, since when we were talking about you, he suggested we pay you a little visit. Maybe next week or something. When Tsunade realizes that C and D ranked missions are not for me! I should be going to A or S ranked ones!!! _

_I hope you'll write suun, and I hope you are happy. Your friend, Naruto._

Sakura looked over the letter again. There were some spelling mistakes that caught her attention. She read the letter again. Then she sat down on the sofa. She put the letter down, and got some paper and writing feather out.

_Hop, yull, com, hom, suun. _She read it through again. Then smiled. Naruto tried to write a hidden message with the smile grew bigger, as she read out loud the 'hidden' message. _Hope you'll come home soon._

_Me too, Naruto, _she thought. She began writing, telling Naruto everything that happened to her in the last weeks. She told him about Rin, her favorite little friend. She told him about Gaara, and his way mood swings. And of course about Takahashi, and his hate for the pink haired girl.

When she finished, she walked to the mail birds' house. "Anyone here?" she asked. When she finally got a reply, she told the man in charge to send it to Konoha, it's nothing urgent though. After she left she felt a little bit better. There was someone who she could pour her heart to. That was a nice feeling.

"Where have you been, girl? We'll be leaving in two hours!" Temari shrieked as soon as Sakura stepped inside. Two hours? That was more than enough she needed. Temari was in a hurry, trying to choose her dress, the right make up, and the right style. Sakura laughed.

"Let me help," the pink haired chunin offered. After taking one and a half hours getting Temari ready, Sakura was finally free to dress herself. She chose a green dress, with blue patterns on it. It highlighted her beautiful eyes. She put on light makeup, nothing special.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Tenamri shouted. They were all standing there, waiting in the end of the stairs. Sakura slowly walked, she wasn't that used to high heels. She slowly walked down. Gaara and Kankuro were standing there as well. She blushed.

Gaara was stunned. He looked away, just to look back again. He felt he was staring at her, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He put his right hand over his mouth, trying to hush down his burning face.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Kankuro said. His eyes were almost popping out. Temari made a great effort to close her mouth. She looked pretty too, but Sakura made herself that attractive with so little effort! The siblings were amazed.

"Can we go now?" Sakura asked. She was very uncomfortable. Too many people were staring at her. _I'll have to keep an eye on her,_ Temari said to herself. _And I'll have to watch these boys too. Make sure not one of them hits on her._

The nightclub, because it was a nightclub, was already busy by the time they got there. There was a very long line just outside. _Benefits of being the Kazekage's sibling, Temari_ and Kankuro smirked. All they had to do was walk right in, no one would stop them.

Sakura and Gaara wasn't so sure anymore, however. They didn't really want to go inside, even though they knew that they couldn't keep standing outside. They looked at each other, and sighed. When they realized that they were thinking the same, a small laugh left both of their mouths. Sakura quickly covered it with her hand, and looked away.

"Let's go in already. I'm dying to drink a Pinata!" Temari shouted at the two. They passed the guard easily. All they had to do was let Gaara go in first. The rest just followed him, like loyal dogs.

The music was perfect, there were hot boys all around, and the drinks were free… for the gang only. All Temari had to do for free drinks was to step aside, so she wouldn't block the bartender's view of Gaara. And all that was taken care of.

"Hey pretty, wanna dance?" A boy was already hitting on Sakura. The pink haired girl turned, so she could reject him face to face, but she changed her mind just before speaking. _It might be fun,_ she told herself. _Plus, what if he's the only one that wants to ask me?_

"Sorry, but she already has a promise with me," Kankuro butted in. He took Sakura by the hand.

"No, she doesn't!" Temari's voice faded, as they got closer to the loudspeakers.

As they began to dance, Sakura felt very tense. She wasn't that used to partying with anyone else then Naruto. "A pretty lady," Kankuro said, tailing off with some other girl. He just left Sakura there in the middle of the dance floor.

"Care to dance with me?" a familiar voice asked. She turned around to face the man who asked her, only to find Gaara standing there.

"Umm, sure," she replied. _Damn, this wasn't what I had planned._

But the fact that she was dancing with the Kazekage made her even _more_ nervous. Not only that, but she could feel some mean gazes on her back, the ones she used to get whenever she was with Sasuke…

A slower number began to be played. Everyone with a pair danced it slowly. Gaara stood there for a moment. It wasn't he didn't want to dance with Sakura, he was just embarrassed by the fact that he, in fact, wasn't that much of a dancer.

She put her arms around his neck, to encourage him. Gaara couldn't look at her for a second or two, but after getting a little bit comfortable, he put his arm on her back, being very careful not to crush her. She was like a small flower to him, that he could break any second.

He got so used to her company, even if they really weren't in the same room for more then two seconds. He wanted to have more lunches with her, but he didn't know how to propose those. He'd walk back and fourth in his office, until he realized how many papers Temari had put on his desk.

Sakura put her head on his shoulders – er, chest since she couldn't reach up. Gaara didn't even try to hide his blush anymore. He was getting used to it. It was something that came with her presence.

After the song was over, they didn't really let go of each other. Temari was watching them from far away with observing eyes.

"Ah, that felt so good!" Temari stretched her arms after they got home. She danced with at least 10 different boys per hour. She wasn't about to complain.

Sakura was way behind her. She danced with three boys. Well, two and a half, actually, since Kankuro left her almost the second they started dancing. After Gaara released her, another boy asked her to dance. She couldn't remember his face or name, because even while dancing with him, she was still thinking about Gaara. She couldn't stop thinking about Gaara.

"Well I'm gonna go sleep. Night," Temari moved up the stairs. Kankuro followed her shortly. Sakura went over some papers before following. But she never really made it to the end, since she fell asleep after reading just one paper.

Gaara carried the sleeping beauty to her bedroom.

* * *

That's it. Pretty nice ending, huh? XD

Yeah, probably some people would scream if this was the end of the _story. _There's still a thing or two they have to do before the finish. And there's a character or two I need to introduce. So that's it for chapter 3. Please review! And thanks again for those who reviewed already! You guys give me enthusiasm, that leads me on~! XD And to those who corrected me~ Though I might not be able (because I'm too lazy) to correct my mistakes always. Please remember I'm a _human_.

And a special thanks to _cruelity_ XD Just because I love her so much, and because she really pumps up my mood~

BTW, is it me, or are my chapters getting shorter and shorter?


	4. Knives Out

Well finally here is chapter 4 XD I wanted to name chapter three 'Knives Out', and this _was_ suppose to be chapter three, but I got off the track…

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 4: "Knives Out"

Sakura's shift at the hospital was almost over. She had the worst day, too. She couldn't focus at all. It looked like some Kazekage blurred her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about his smell, his eyes and his hair... She couldn't focus on anything else, but the redhead. This hasn't happened to her since… since _Sasuke _disappeared. Or went away.

"Haruno-sensei! We need your assistance right away!" the head nurse shrieked. The pink haired chunin was sitting in her office, peacefully until the nurse barged in. Sakura stood up as quickly as she could. "What is it?"

"We have a code red. It's an emergency," the nurse explained while they made there way to the ER section. "A shinobi just came back from his mission. It looks like he broke about every bone in his body. Also he's bleeding inside."

Sakura knew perfectly what she had to do. While they made their way to the patient, more medic-nins and nurses followed them. "Where's Takahashi-snesei?" she asked.

No one answered.

"I asked where is Takahashi sensei?" She asked again, forcefully now.

Still no one answered. She knew perfectly what was going on here. While she was highly respected in Konoha, and by some people in Suna, it wasn't enough to amuse anyone in this hospital.

When they got in the room she stopped. Everyone was waiting for her, but she just stood there. Not because of what she saw – no, she's seen worse scenes then this one before. But because she wasn't going to work with people who can't even answer a simple question.

"Look," she started to talk. Her voice was the same as always, she didn't even try to sound louder. "If we want to save lives _together_ then I not only accept of you to do whatever I say, but to answer any question, and _every _question I ask. I am now your God. The only one who you listen to, the only one you don't question, but do whatever I say. Are we clear?" She waited for some nods. "Now _where is_ Takahashi-sensei?"

"He went to meet with the Kazekage," an intern answered. _Great,_ she thought. It wasn't like she couldn't heal this ninja alone, but emergencies were never left to her, the chief never let her work on very seriously injured patience. She always got broken bones, bloody noses and such.

She first stopped the bleeding on the inside, then slowly the bigger wounds on the outside, and finally the bones, but not completely. She needed to have some chakra left if there was something else. After she stabilized the man, she heard murmurs and whispers in the room. "Alright, everyone," she smiled at the nurses and other medical ninjas. "**Out!**"

Some left immediately, some hesitated, but eventually they made their leaves too. It might have been due to the veins popping out on her wide forehead, or just because there was really no need for most of them in there. Whatever the reason was, she was left alone with the patient.

"Head nurse, please come back in," she said – practically yelled – out. The nurse didn't hesitate. And all at once the hospital felt like a training camp, and that room where Sakura was, was the battlefield. And the little soldiers were not ready yet to risk their lives in battle against a powerful monster.

"The pain killers seem to be working, and his stable. Thank you," Sakura said, as she walked out. The nurse just nodded, and ran off. Everyone else stayed quiet. No one wanted to get on her bad side. But they could agree that it was due to their silliness that they almost lost a good shinobi.

"Haruno-san, the Kazekage is calling for you. He's in his office," a messenger said. When Sakura asked him what it was about, she shrugged.

She knocked before entering. It was unusual for her that before entering a kage's office she had to knock. Trunade knew when she was coming, so it didn't bother her when her apprentice just walked in unannounced.

Instead of a 'come in', someone opened the door. When she entered, she realized it was more of a something – Gaara's sand. She bowed in respect. "You have called for me?"

"Ah, yes, it's regarding your work," he said roughly. Not like the Gaara that she has known now – but like the Gaara that almost killed her a few years back. Emotionless and solid. Ready to kill anytime.

Another man stepped towards from the shadow. Takahashi was standing, with a smirk on his face. More like a hyena's then a human's.

"In the hospital," the Kazekage finished his sentence. That's when the girl realized what it was about. She knew Takahashi hated her, everyone who saw them in the same room knew. But now, before Gaara, his aura was so different, his hatred had turned into something else.

"You will be taking more shifts," Gaara informed her.

"What?" the medic ninjas asked at the same time, with the same amount of surprise. They excepted her to be fired, sent back to Konoha, everything, except this.

"But, but sir," Takahashi started to explain why this was a bad idea. But Gaara wouldn't let him. He knew he had to tell the reason of his choice.

"You told me that she doesn't work enough. So more hours would do the job, right? She would get along with everyone better, and she would work more. That's for everyone's interest." He turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I know you're not here to work in the hospital, and it was due to your kindness that you help out there, but you have to understand. I can't really concentrate only on the hospital. And you working there more would make me at ease." Gaara smiled at the girl. She nodded.

"You're dismissed. Both of you." Sakura left first. Takahashi resisted for a second or two, but decided that he didn't want to anger the young Kazekage.

As soon as the pink haired medic-nin got back to the hospital, she checked her patient. He was still sleeping. He had white hair. She could tell he was about the same age as her, if not, then older. After she gave him a few more pain killers, she left. _Six hours,_ she thought. _And I'm nowhere with my research yet. This is __**great**__._

On that day she only worked for three hours. When she left, she could feel the angry stare of the chief's. But she didn't let it get to her. She returned to the wide room where the documents waited for her. Only two more weeks left. That's all she had before having to return to her country. To her _home_.

She shook her head, and gave it an all-nighter. She scribbled down some notes she found interesting, but nothing that was of great magnificent to her. Nothing that Chiyo left behind. Nothing that she really needed. And even if she wanted to return to Konoha, she knew she would have to stay even after she finds it. For months and months to train _herself. _This was her mission.

When Sakura woke up, it was already morning. "Two more hours 'till my shift," she murmured. Two more hours to… look through the documents. It was a good thing she fell asleep while searching for that particle one. Her neck felt funny.

She went home before going to the hospital. She had to take a shower and to brush her teeth and change her clothes. When she was ready, she left the house.

"Good morning," she smiled at the white haired ninja. He woke up last night, Sakura knew that much. And he seemed fine. "Yagami-san, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Kyo, and I'm fine," he smiled at her. Red eyes, with black circles around, pale, white skin. He didn't look like he was a shinobi of Suna. But seeing his headband made her doubts go away. Though she still found it really weird.

"Kyo-san, you'll be up and running in two or three weeks," she smiled back. "Until then, we'll give you your medication every day, and we'll make sure that nothing happens 'till you recover fully."

"We?" he asked. It was a good question, since only Sakura was in the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to saying that. But I'll take care of you, I promise."

"It sounds like a confession. But Haruno-sensei, we haven't even known each other for that long. Though you've seen my insides as well, already huh?" Sakura found that the young man was rather talkative. Though his words were gentle. "That's not fair."

"Excuse me?" Sakura looked at the shinobi. She was lost.

"You've seen my insides, and all I know is that your name is Haruno-sensei. The nurse almost jumped when I asked for your name," he left out the part where the nurse thought he was still sleeping.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm from Konoha," she said.

"A Konoha ninja? What are you doing here?" he asked. Not everyone knew the reason, and sometimes she wondered about it too.

"Research," she whispered. Kyo stopped asking her questions.

In the last fifteen minutes Rin followed Sakura around. They smiled at the patients together, and the little girl helped the chunin get some things she needed. They had perfect teamwork. When it was time to go, Sakura kissed Rin's forehead. "Be good," she whispered.

Sakura checked on Kyo one last time. She held his charts, reading trough and trough it again and again, making sure she missed nothing. She would hate to have someone die because of her. She knew how that felt. And somehow Kyo reminded her of the first person she lost.

"Is something wrong?" Kyo asked, because Sakura didn't seem to be there.

"No, nothing," she smiled, when she snapped back to reality. "It looks like three weeks, and you're out of here."

"Will you be my doctor for those three weeks?" The patient smirked.

"I hope so."

Sakura got home just in time. She noticed two things. First Kankuro and Temari weren't fighting (they always were when she got home, she almost missed it). Two, there were backpacks and food spread all around the house.

"Ah, Sakura," Temari called for the chunin, when she realized that the pink haired girl was back. "We'll be leaving on a mission today. Sorry for the short notice."

"Actually, we were just told minutes ago too," Kankuro complained. "But I am so glad, to go on a mission!" he added, trying to sound exited. Sakura knew now that Gaara was home, too.

"So, please take care of everything around the house," Temari continued, after she hit Kankuro's head. "If you need anything, then don't hesitate to shop, or ask someone." She didn't say Gaara for a reason, he would either be too busy, or wouldn't know. "I left some money on the table for you," she said, before hugging Sakura.

"The mission will take us two months," Kankuro finished. "We'll see you then."

The siblings gave Sakura an encouraging smile. Temari made Kankuro clean everything up before they left. They shout Gaara a goodbye too, they didn't accept him to go downstairs. It was him who gave them the mission, anyway. Temari hoped it wasn't just because they were fit. She hoped there was another reason behind it all.

* * *

That's that for chapter 4~ From now on, please accept there to be a lot more GaaSaku moments~ And also thanks a lot for those who reviewed, and if you haven't yet, please do~

Thanks for the support, guys!


	5. You

Please enjoy (and review~) I stopped listening to Alvin and the Chipmunks… waiting to see the second movie… AAAGH! I won't be able to see it for months… . However, Radiohead keeps me filled with ideas (though I'm still listening to Knives Out…) ~ So I hope that this is as good (if not better) then the previous chapters!

Also I'm very glad you guys haven't given up yet (thanks for reading, and for reviews~). I really enjoy writing, I'm also thinking about my next fanfiction (how fast is that?)

* * *

Chapter 5: "You"

"Good morning, Kyo," Sakura greeted her patient with a smile. 6 o'clock in the morning. She's been at the hospital for three hours now. Ever since Temari and Kankuro left, she just couldn't sleep right. She would get home after, and leave before Gaara. They never met once, even though almost two weeks have passed.

"Sakura-chan, the sun's not even up yet," Kyo could only complain. He knew that Sakura was bored, and she couldn't really awake Rin for many reasons. So instead, she bothered and stalked him most of the time. "I went to sleep late last night. Someone read me a book," he told her. "Oh wait, that was you."

"I thought you wanted me to read it to you," Sakura said. She got home pretty late, but decided to leave early. She was too bored to stay home, and too afraid to walk around the house. She sat down on a chair in the room.

Of course she knew this would lead to trouble. She wasn't eating right, and she wasn't sleeping. In the first week she'd go training, until she realized it wasn't a good idea. She knew nothing about the desert.

It's not like she needed the training. She just tried to avoid that one place where she had spent weeks, trying to find something – anything to lead on her mission. On her mission to learn the reincarnation technique, so she would die while saving someone… Sasuke entered her mind, every time she thought about the technique. Sasuke and Naruto. She wouldn't mind dying for them… But only for them?

Sakura sighed. She looked over Kyo's pape again. The shinobi was doing fine. His rehabilitation was making progress too. Everything was going smoothly at the hospital. She talked more to the nurses. The other medic-nins have gotten used to her anger issues. She ate lunch with many people.

Rin was doing worse then ever, however. She lost all her hair already. Her pale skin has gotten even paler. She stopped going after Sakura, she was too tired to move. She wasn't getting better. Sakura was worried for her.

But the thing she was worried the most was that Rin had her surgery that day. The surgery that would decide whether she would live, surviving the cancer, or die. Sakura wasn't anywhere allowed the surgery room. Takahashi gave her very strict orders to stay away. This time it wasn't his hate for her, he knew that if he let her in, her feelings would get the worst of her, and of Rin. So it was for the best. Sakura didn't even think about arguing.

Gaara was restless, too. He kept walking back and forth in his office to the point it annoyed even him. He hasn't seen or heard from Sakura for almost two weeks, and it was almost her time up. He had no idea if she had success so far or – and probably – not.

Temari and Kankuro were gone. Sakura would always have some food for him. She'd leave it on the table with instructions to how to heat it. The reason why he didn't want his siblings at home was different, of course. He just wanted some answers from Konoha's shinobi. He just wanted to know what exactly has she done to him.

They were tied together. They were tied together by the one thing she came to Suna for. By the one person they respected so much, the one person who brought them… _together. _They both knew what it felt like having Chiyo's live energy being sucked into them. They both shared that much.

But what else? He hadn't known her at all. She loved Sasuke, that much he knew. That much bothered him very much. And what did she know about him? He tried to kill her once. He almost crushed her. But now, under different circumstances he began having thoughts of her. He began thinking _only _of her. He's heard of what it was called before. The name of that feeling, in the past, made him feel so lonely, so afraid. But was that really it? Was the answer that simple?

Sakura fought with the exact thought. Love. Such a simple word. Love. Four letters, nothing more. It seems so unfair, to describe such complication as this feeling with a single word. Love. Four letters. She knew what love was. She knew how it felt when her heart was ripped out by someone. She knew what it was like when someone shattered her hopes, her dreams! She knew exactly. So how could she let it happen again? She never really saw him that much. She just shared some meals and one dance with him. One dance that made her thought about him for nights, and days. Even when she was awake, pictures came back to her mind.

They both knew what it felt like when someone crushed their love. So they could trust each other. There was no pity in their eyes. It felt more comfortable. Everyone else have been pointing at them. "Poor boy, his mother, and his uncle…" "Poor girl, he just left her there in the night, all alone…"

Sakura got up. She was avoiding him long enough. She had to face the truth – she was afraid of him finding out that she hadn't found anything at all. She had to see him – she just needed to know if she was right. With one look everything could have been decided. He had to know that in less then two days she was going to have to leave.

Gaara straightened his back. He grabbed his coat and hurried out. Some men shouted after him, but he paid no attention. He had to see her. He had to know the reason why he hadn't seen her for so long. But just knowing she lived in the same house made his heart race. He had to know if it truly was love.

They passed each other in the crowded area. "Kazekage-sama," a man said, loud enough for Sakura to hear. He was there. She turned around to see him. He waved at the man, then hurried away. She followed him for so long, before calling out to him.

"Kazekage-sama," she said, panting. No respons.

"Kazekage-sama, I really need to talk to you," she said again. The last words came out as whispers.

"Gaara!" she shouted.

"What?" the redhead turned around.

"I really need to talk to you," she answered, quietly. She could feel her face turn red. The Kazekage felt his heart thump in his throat. Louder and louder, he was sure she could hear it. But in fact, Sakura could only hear her own heart, beating faster and harder, wanting to just jump out from her chest. She never felt like that before.

They were standing in the middle of a park. There were some swings there. She sat down on one, and began to sway. Gaara sat down in the one next to her's. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She stopped completely and looked at him.

"I'm not making any promise," Sakura said. It took a second for Gaara to realize what she was talking about.

"So you haven't found anything yet?"

"I'm afraid not." The pink haired chunin looked down.

"Two days left, huh?" he asked as he got up. "Well let's search for it, then."

"But aren't you busy? Plus I have to get back to…" Gaara wasn't going to let her finish.

"This is more important. Let's go." It was an order. Sakura never disobeyed orders.

They made a big pile of mess. They started to throw out every book that wasn't useful.

"Ebizo's notes on a sound mission," Gaara read.

"Out," Sakura told him. The Kazekage throw the small notebook out, with the rest. Even after hours and hours, they were still at it. They wouldn't stop. Every book, document and scroll was thrown out from that office. There was still a huge pile of papers they needed to go trough. And to think Sakura cleaned for a whole week! Whoever was going to clean this mess up wasn't going to be a happy camper.

"There was never any proof there'd be anything…" Gaara started to complain, but was shut off. That was something new to him as well.

"I don't give up. There's no way I can now," she smiled at the ninja. Gaara nodded, and continued to read.

They both sat on the floor, their backs against the desk. They were too tired to do anything. While they were working, some people brought them ramen. It was the high point of their day.

"So, what now?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm," Gaara replied.

"You should go back to your office."

"You should check up on Rin." The Kazekage smiled.

Sakura looked at the redhead. How did he know about Rin? "After you get her results, please inform me."

He was concerned about Sakura's friend. He didn't even know her, he haven't even seen her. But he was worried about her. He was worried that Sakura might loose someone precious to her.

"You've been avoiding me," Gaara spoke finally. These words have haunted him for the past days.

"I'm sorry," Sakura didn't have strength to deny it. It was a fact.

"Why?"

"Because of this," she moved her hand in a circle. "I was afraid that you might send me h… back to Konoha."

"Tomorrow, you'll have to leave," he informed her. Sakura knew that, as well. She knew she couldn't stay. There was no document. No paper. No instructions. Chiyo didn't leave anything behind.

"I know," the chunin whispered.

"I wish you stayed," Gaara breathed out. Sakura wasn't sure she heard it right, but believing she did, she gave him a fast reply.

"Me too."

They decided to go home after a short while. Gaara wouldn't be able to work, and Rin was already asleep. After they got back to their house, Sakura stalked the refrigerator. She hasn't been eating right anyway, she needed the power. She would have to leave soon. Konoha was three days away. But after she'd return, Gaara would be a thousand years away. She wanted to tell him how she felt. But after eating too much, she decided to call it a day.

"Sakura," Gaara called out to the pink haired ninja. He was at the end of the stairs, waiting for her. She walked up to him.

They were standing there for a minutes. Gaara stepped closer, then again. They were only a few inches away from each other. Sakura closed her eyes. She waited for something to happen. She waited for him to either pass her, or touch her. After he did neither, she opened her eyes.

"Kiss me," he ordered.

Sakura never disobeyed orders.

* * *

I think that was a nice way to put it XD Anyways, please look forward to the next chapter (and please review~) Wow, what a short chapter o.o

I'm actually so happy that many people keep reviewing~ thanks a lot! I'm so glad that you like this fanfiction as much as I do ^.^


	6. Everything in it's Right Place

I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, but here is a whole new chapter~ I'll try updated much faster and all, I promise!!! And thanks for everyone who commented up until now, and I promise I'll finish this story!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: "Everything in its Right Place"

"Sakura, are you really leaving?" Gaara asked. She looked up to see him. He was worried to loose her, maybe forever. She smiled. _He's so cute_, she thought. But her smiled turned down, soon after.

It was the last day. It has been a month, and she still hasn't found any documents on the reincarnation technique. It was hopeless. Even if she learned by the hard way, that she can never give up, she had to now. She wasted one month on something, Tsunade would scold her. No, it would be even worse than that. She failed. She failed in so many things in the past. But this time she was sure she could do it. And yet she failed.

"I have to." She finished drinking her coffee. They were sitting in the kitchen, having breakfast. It would be her last day at the hospital too. She would first see how Rin was. Then check up on Kyo. Then she would ask someone else to take care of the shinobi.

But the hardest part would be saying goodbye to Gaara. They didn't only share a kiss that night, but also something more. Their soul connected in this way they never thought it could. From one kiss they knew how much they loved each other.

"Gaara, about last night," she said, implying their kiss. After that they both returned to their rooms. However, they were unable to sleep, blushing even hours after it.

"You don't always have to follow orders, you know. You didn't have to…" Gaara felt something pierce trough his heart. He touched his chest just to make sure it wasn't really happening.

"I know," Sakura whispered. "I wanted to." The pink haired girl gazed at the Kazekage with her emerald green eyes. Gaara tried to hide his blushing face, but obviously failed, because Sakura started smiling.

Someone knocked on the door. The Kazekage went to open it, and the chunin stayed in the kitchen to clean up. She wondered if it was someone – more like Takahashi – from the hospital, to scold her for not being there yesterday. Then she realized they might be there for Gaara, to kidnap him, and lock him in his office, so he wouldn't even think of missing a day of work again. He had a tough job, and she began to feel like she was holding him back.

"Gaara!" She heard someone shout. Naruto's face came to her mind, and she ran to check if she's correct. A blond genin stood before her, with wide blue eyes, and a big surprise on his face. She went ahead to hug him.

"Naruto," she breathed out. The genin took a minute or two, then returned her hug, and whispered her name. He had been in love with her the first few years, but that love began to turn into a brotherly feeling. He knew he could never have her, so he protected her no matter what.

And somehow from the start Sakura really thought of Naruto as a brother. At first she disliked him, but as soon as he showed her what he truly can do, Sakura totally accepted the genin. And she knew she could trust him. She knew that whatever promise he'd make he would keep it. At one point Sakura started to look up to Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, when she finally let go. The Kazekage groaned, showing his dislike with the greeting. He didn't really like it how Naruto was so close to her, while he just stood there watching.

"I'm here to bring you back to Konoha, Sakura-chan. But what are you doing in the Kazekage's house?" Naruto asked, not really trusting the two ninjas. Sakura let her hand slip a little bit. Naruto let out an 'Ouch' sound. "What was that for?" the genin asked, rubbing his head, where Sakura hit him.

"She's not going back," a rather low voice said from behind. Gaara refused to give her over, no matter what. She didn't even want to leave, for Kami's sake! Naruto gave a weird look at Gaara. He didn't look like the obsessive type.

"Of course she's coming back, she's failed…" Naruto's voice tailed off. _Whoop_s, he though. He carefully looked at Sakura, waiting her to hit him with all she's got, but she didn't. Sakura was looking down with a worried expression on her face. That was the best she could do to repress her tears. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep them back for long, and so did Naruto.

'Everyone's waiting for her to come back. Ino's been a pain in the ass, no one can deal with her anymore, and when she's bored – oh, it's such a horrible thing when she gets bored! And everyone else just misses her so…" Naruto went on and on, trying to convince Gaara and Sakura, and most of all himself that the two people who just found love, a painless, selfless pure love, has to be separated. Because once he looked into the pink haired girl's eyes he knew what had happened.

Every time Sakura glanced at Gaara there was happiness, fondness, adoration, lust, admiration, joy – and on top of everything, yes more than anything else, the one thing he haven't seen in a while, the one thing he thought was ripped from her heart and no matter what happened would never return again, the one thing he could never make her feel no matter how hard he tried and how much he wanted to. The one thing that seemed so hard to do, yet there it was, in her eyes, clearer than the sun, more sure than anything else.

She was in love.

And who was Naruto to take that away from her? Only he had a mission. And that mission was to separate them, no matter how it would break both of their hearts. Because it was a mission, and that came first. Yes, missions came first than friendships. And there was simply no other way.

"Look, I'm really sorry guys. I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you, but I'm sure you didn't mean it to be permanent. I mean, you're both young and are from different places, it would never work. Tsunade gave me orders, and I'm sorry to say we have to leave Suna today." Naruto really looked apologetic. Sakura sighed, there really wasn't anything left to do there. She'd done everything in her power to stay. She began to wonder when did her purpose of staying changed so. She could never learn the Kishō Tensei. She would never spend another day with Gaara. She's wasted her time, she's wasted everybody's time by coming here!

Yet, knowing this, she still couldn't regret one thing. Sakura turned to get her bags. Gaara sighed, and left the house in despair. It was just more than despair he'd felt. The rest he simply couldn't admit. The first person in his life he loved so much, the first person he believed would stay in his arms forever –

But then again, nothing lasts forever, he'd told himself. It was a good thing Sakura was leaving. This way, he'd finally be able to finish some work. He would think of her no longer. He wouldn't wonder anymore what those lips would taste like, been there done that. Only, he wanted more. He wanted more than just her lips. He wanted more than just her heart. He wanted it all.

The thought maddened him even more. She wanted to leave, fine! He could get any girl he wanted in Suna. He'd told himself over ad over again he only wanted her because she was different – she was something new. But whenever those thoughts left his brain, a picture of Temari showed up saying _'Whatever gets you through the day.' _It only annoyed him further, until he found the perfect company in a bar, next to a glass half empty of Absinthe.

Sakura wouldn't cry. She told herself she couldn't. It wasn't the time to do that. She just needed to forget whatever happened. She got over Sasuke, even though it took her years and years of solitude and pain, but she's gotten over him. Even though she knew Gaara was permanent, she braced herself. She was a ninja. She was a chunin. She was going to survive.

Naruto wasn't his usual self either. He was so happy to finally see Sakura, but all of that excitement had gone in a glimpse, as soon as he found out she was in love with the wrong person again. If only back then she would've fallen in love with him. If only there had been no Sasuke… But now he had Hinata. He was happy with the way thing's been going. If only his best friend would be just as happy with someone…

Somebody knocked on the door carefully. At first Naruto wasn't even sure if it was a knock or a cuckoo in a tree… But then someone knocked just as gently again.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes at first. An old man was standing before him. An old man who once had been a graceful warrior, but time had done its job with him, and now he was nothing more than a retired hero with nothing to do, but to wait for death. And anyone would know right away that he didn't have to wait for long.

"Naruto, it's a pleasure seeing you again," Ebizo-jii said, as he saw the young ninja can't quite move. "I'm here to speak with Sakura, if you'd let me in I'd appreciate it. These old legs of mine won't help me stand for long, sadly."

Naruto stepped away, and let him come into the house. He greeted the old man back with as much politeness as he could.

This was the last thing Sakura needed. She didn't want lectures. She didn't want people to tell her how much of a disappointment she had been. But more than anything, she didn't want to see the sad look in an old man's eyes who had hopes in her. She hated the thought she let everyone down.

"Good day," the pink haired girl greeted the old man. She let him sit down on the couch and brought tea. "I know you had more expectations, so did I," she started the conversation. There was no nice way to put it; she was a failure.

"I knew you wouldn't find it," Ebizo looked down on the table. This hurt Sakura even more than the fact she hadn't. "It's not that I hadn't any faith in you, but you were looking for it in the wrong place."

The old man stood up, and got held a document, a document neither Konoha ninja had seen before.

"That's… that's it?" Naruto asked. He thought there was more to it. He expected scrolls, seals and ancient writings of some sort – exiting stuff. Not plain documents with boring writing and a few hand signs.

But once again, what Naruto thought to be boring was all the adventure and excitement Sakura could feel. However, not this time. She was surprised and angry. She's spent a whole month looking for this, and all along Ebizo had it. They'd met a few times, there were plenty of opportunities to give the documents to her. But he didn't.

"You had it all along?!" she shrieked. All her anger that she knew she should have suppressed came out with a steam. All the respect she felt for the old man had gone away in a minute. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't real.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have given it to you a long time ago. I just wasn't sure…"

"You weren't sure of what?" she demanded, by now suspecting whatever reason he had wouldn't be good enough. "You weren't sure I wouldn't steal it? That I wouldn't be able to learn it? For Kami's sake, what kind of an explanation can you give?"

Ebizo sat in silence. Sakura had to calm down, or he wouldn't talk. She sat down facing the old ninja, and waited.

"I wasn't sure it was a good idea for you to stay. I've seen how you looked at the Kazekage, and I didn't like it one bit."

The anger vanished in an instant. Sakura realized the concern in his voice. If she was to seduce the Kazekage it would mean she'd gain power over him, and over Suna. Of course she never intended to do that, falling in love she hadn't meant to do. However, for everyone else it might have seemed like it.

"What changed your mind?"

"I knew Chiyo better than anyone, and not just because I was his brother. She would've wanted you to learn this, of that I'm sure," he looked down at the document. It wasn't a sacred scroll, it didn't contain seals. No one would be able to learn it by just what's written down here, the person would need to do research and have intelligence beyond average to understand everything. And right now, it looked like only Sakura would be able to do it all.

"And so I'm giving you this," he handed over. For a few seconds he hesitated, but finally released it. Sakura looked at it in wonder, tears filled her eyes. She hadn't failed! She was going to save her loved ones. She was going to stay in Suna! "Please take care of it… and when you're done with learning, be sure to send it back home."

Ebizo stood up, and left the house. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was still fighting her tears. He gave a long sigh.

"So, you're staying in the end? Because you know you can still give it back…" he looked at her in hope. But Sakura shook her head. Naruto let out another long sigh. "I understand, well then, I'll go back to Konoha and report everything to Tsunade. Take care."

She needed to tell this to Gaara. She needed to see him now.

Sakura was staying.

* * *

Here it is, another chapter completed. Please don't be mad at me for not updating for so long, and please review!!! Thankies~ ^.^ And once again, sorry for not updating for so long .


	7. Lucky

Chapter 7: "Lucky"

Sakura didn't head out to find the Kazekage. Instead, she stayed in the house looking over the document, setting out papers, and writing down notes. She would have to make a trip to the library, she was afraid the books she needed wouldn't be here. There was no other way however, she will have to work with what she can find.

And it wasn't really that she was afraid the books wouldn't be enough. More like she was so used to Konoha's library that it almost felt like she was cheating on it by going anywhere else. She knew every book's place, author, genre… So even before she can do anything, she needed to get used to Suna's library.

Sakura heard a loud thud coming from the front door's direction. It was one o'clock in the morning. Thoughts raced through her head of robbers and homeless people, to wild animals and kidnappers. She stood up and prepared herself for the worst.

Only to find that the Kazekage was the thing that was trying to get in. A very drunk Kazekage at that. The pink haired ninja was confused, what happened? In the one month she's been there not once did he see Gaara like this.

"You're still here?" the redhead asked in a rather rude tone. Sakura stepped closer only to smell a lot of booze and something else.

"We should get you upstairs to change clothes, and get you to bed. I'll prepare a bucket just to be safe," she moved towards the kitchen to get the bucket, but Gaara was faster. He blocked her way and gazed into her eyes curiously.

"Why are you still here?" he half whispered, now really wanting to know. He couldn't think straight, and only felt his heart hurt more and more with her presence there.

"I've found what I've been looking for… Well not exactly, more like some documents that will lead me to finish my research," she stopped explaining feeling stupid to say even this much. There was no use, he wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway.

She was right, he really wasn't even paying attention. He leaned on the kitchen table for support while she got the bucket, and lent her shoulder so he could go up the stairs to his bedroom.

Sakura wasn't even sure how he'd managed to get such a big – and by big meaning full of muscles – man up the stairs, but however she did it, she sure was proud of herself. In the hallway it got trickier. Gaara got tired of being half carried, and her sent just got too much for him.

He brushed her against the wall and took her lips with his in much hurry. He didn't care if he was going to lose her forever, it didn't matter. He wanted her, and she would pay for making him fall in love with her. She would pay for not having more time. She would pay for making him feel this hurt.

It took her a minute or two to respond. She could have escaped. She could have pushed him away easily. Only no matter what reasons she had to stay away from him, she ignored them all.

Sakura put her hands on his face, and let him in entirely. Gaara let out a small moan, before coming up for air. They had never felt anything like this. The new experiences, the new feelings made it all much more exiting, and much harder to stop.

Gaara put his hands on her waist, and the girl in respond let his face go, and wrapped her hands around his neck. For a few long seconds they just gazed into each other's eyes, then when it all got too much for them, they went in once again.

When Sakura was ready to make the next step, she felt his hands leave her waist. _Here it comes,_ she thought. No matter where he wanted to touch her, she wouldn't stop him. She was his now. And he could do whatever he wanted. But in return she wanted the same. To touch him anywhere and everywhere.

But instead of moving his fingers up inside her shirt, or something, Gaara slipped down, and all at once fell asleep. Sakura just stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe it. For a second she forgot that he was drunk, even though she could clearly taste everything he'd drank that night, and there were a lot of things mixed up there too.

Instead of watching him, the ninja dragged the Kazekage into his room and put him on his bed. She would talk to him in the morning, but she needed her rest as well.

Gaara woke up with a huge headache. He was surprised to see medicine and water on the small table next to his head. He took the medicine, and got out of his bed. He needed to take a shower before heading down to eat.

Once he was finished he could hear noises downstairs. At first he suspected Temari and Kankuro. They were good ninja, they could have come back earlier then he though. The one thing he couldn't remember was last night. In his despair, had he brought home a woman?

He prepared himself to apologize and kick her out. He didn't want a relationship, it was the last thing on his mind at that moment.

He took his time going down. The sweet smell of coffee and breakfast hit him. _Maybe she can stay for an hour or two, _he thought.

To his surprise this girl was suppose to leave Suna a day ago. "Sakura?" he whispered. He wanted to pick her up and swirl her around the room, but his headache wasn't exactly gone yet. He wondered if he's still drunk.

"Good morning," the pink haired chunin greeted the Kazekage with a refreshing smile. Gaara couldn't help but smile back. She hadn't left after all. She was standing there in the kitchen making him breakfast. Just how imagined it would be in a normal family. Just the thing he always wished for while he was growing up.

He let himself enjoy breakfast before asking questions. They sure haven't spent a lot of time together, but today was peaceful. If only from now on she'd stay, if only from now she'd make breakfast every morning! Hell, even Gaara would make breakfast, he'd get up earlier, if only it would mean he could see her every morning. Every day. Every second of every minute.

"I'm staying for a while," Sakura broke the silence. It was the perfect time to talk. "I got everything I needed to proceed. Yesterday Ebizo gave me…" She stopped to think for a minute. "Ebizo-jii gave me helpful clues, and I found a document, which will help me… with my research." It wasn't exactly a lie. Ebizo did help her, if by giving her the document himself. She wasn't going to mention how she could've started a month ago.

"Will it take up all of your time?" Gaara asked, looking up at her. The answer swirled in her mind before she could finally give him the reply, "No, I will be able to continue working in the hospital."

"Will you be able to have lunch with me?" he gazed into her eyes deeper.

"Today? Um, I don't really think so, but… maybe next week. Temari and Kankuro aren't coming back for another one and a half month, but whenever they are we could all go out for lunch," she forced a smile. Why didn't she say yes? Why didn't she want to spend as much time with him as she could?

Oh, right, because she was going to leave one day. She didn't want to learn Chiyo's secret technique for nothing. She was going to leave forever. And knowing what happened only a day before made her feel even more unhappiness. They could never be together. Something would always separate them. And it wasn't about her anymore at all, she didn't care how her heart would be broken. All she could think about was Gaara. What'd he do after she's gone?

The deep kiss they shared came rushing back into her mind. How she couldn't resist, how disappointed she was when he fell asleep. After that she had all the time to think about what happened. To think about their future, only to realize it wasn't going to work. It's better to hurt him now, then to hurt him later.

It wouldn't be a problem either. All she'd have to do is ignore him again. They both would put up long hours of work, and she could just rent a room in a hotel or somewhere. Or even sleep in the hospital if it came down to that.

"You're not really here, are you today? It just seems you're lost in your own thoughts or something," Gaara said. He looked down on his plate, he ate everything that was on it. He drank his coffee, and stood up to leave. Sakura gave him a worried look.

"We'll need to talk about us," the redheaded stepped towards Sakura, and gave a kiss on her forehead. She touched the place where his lips were, like it was burning. And that was kind of true, only it wasn't her forehead but her heart that was burning.

"I don't think there's anything we should talk about, Gaara. We can't continue on with what we've done," Sakura said. She stood up and looked into his eyes. "That kiss was great, no, it was perfect. But I'm afraid it we can't be more than friends." She began to wonder whether she meant the first kiss or the second… but she settled that it was the first. And only. The second kiss didn't happen. It was just a slip on his part. But no matter what her mind claimed, her heart said something else.

The second kiss was only too real for her heart to just forget about it. For her heart to just look past it. She wondered all night what would've happened if he wasn't drunk. But before she let her mind go into another fantasy, she cleared her throat.

"Sakura, I want to have lunch with you. I have to leave right now, I'm already five minutes late. We'll talk it over while we're having lunch." It didn't feel like a suggestion anymore. Gaara was going to have lunch with Sakura if he had to drag her there.

Sakura sat there in the kitchen table before she got up to get ready. She prepared herself for the worst lunch in her life. But she made it her mission to make Gaara realize how they're just not meant to be. And he was a fool to think otherwise.

A fool Sakura loved with all her heart.

Shacking her head, she closed the door and left for work. She still had many things to do, many people to save that day. She gave a long sigh before leaving.

Rin was the happiest to see Sakura back. Takahashi was the angriest. Other than him, everyone was glad to see her back. Kyo made jokes about how mistreated he was, even though Sakura never really left.

Gaara came by at one o'clock. _Here we go,_ Sakura thought. She said her goodbyes to Rin, and got ready to leave with Gaara. They went to the same place they first had lunch in. The same ramen shop. Sakura took her time sitting down next to the Kazekage.

"Are you sure this is where you want to talk?" Sakura gave Gaara a look. It was just that she thought the two of them would be alone. She thought after telling him how they can't be together, he'd hold her like that night and they'd kiss… But that was only a fantasy now. Plus it wasn't in Sakura's interest for them to deepen their relationship.

"Yes, everyone here's a friend. And everyone will know what I have to say soon anyway." Gaara told the chef his order and Sakura's. And he kept his mouth shut before talking about anything. He wasn't going to ruin his mood just yet. He wanted as much time with her as he could get. Even though he was pretty busy, and by doing this he knew there would be hell to pay. He wasn't exactly slacking off, but he wasn't exactly working either.

The uneasiness got too much for Sakura. She wanted to run. Run away from Suna. Run away from Gaara, and from everyone else. Maybe it was really for the best that she was all alone most of the time. Her only true friend was the Konoha library.

"I'm more glad that you stayed than you could ever imagine," Gaara tried to start this conversation as smooth as he could. By now he realized it didn't matter if he was working, he couldn't think about anything else but Sakura. What she said in the kitchen that morning… he had to make sure she didn't mean it.

He didn't want to be lovers. He wanted much more than that.

"I'm not so sure about it any longer. I'm not sure my decision was right," Sakura whispered. She locked her eyes on the table. She wouldn't dare look at him, because then she'd give in to everything she knows is wrong, and just let him take her in. All of her.

"I just don't understand you at all! You said you didn't regret our kiss!" He grabbed her shoulder, but she still refused to look at him. Instead the chunin looked the other way.

"I really don't think we should discuss it here," she said, trying to stay put. His touch burned with desire and lust.

"I love you," Gaara whispered with all of his courage and feelings.

"You can't! I'm from Konoha, it would never work out!" Now Sakura looked at him, but once he saw his painful expression, all she wanted to do was hug him. Hug him and never let him go.

"You don't have to go back," he looked away. His childlike expression only made her feel worse. And she felt pretty bad already. "I know the reason you're learning the reincarnation jutsu is so you can revive Naruto when he gets himself killed or …" He simply couldn't say Sasuke's name. Because that boy hurt Sakura, and Gaara would never forgive him for that.

"It would never work Kazekage-sama." Her every word hurt both of them the same amount. The pink haired girl tried to swallow away her words, but once she said them there was no going back.

"Then let's make it work, Haruno-san," he whispered into her ear as she once again turned her head to the other side. "I love you," he repeated. Now his voice was husky.

They forgot about everyone around them. For now, there was no one else in the world but the Kazekage, and Konoha's best medical-chunin.

They became a show, however, to everyone else, those who walked by stopped and stared at the strange couple. No one yet had understood what was exactly going on. What they were doing together was a mystery too to the 'outsiders'. At first there was only a small number of people, then the crowd became bigger and bigger, with more people coming by, more small whispers, gossips already flying about.

Sakura stood up, it was the only thing she could do now. Gaara's hand dropped to his side. She wouldn't say what he wanted to hear from her. She wouldn't stay by his side while they still had time. But she wasn't going to leave his mind or heart.

Sakura's pass flashed in front of her green eyes. If she'd gotten such a chance from Sasuke back then she sure would've taken it, and much more. Team 7 was no longer a team. Sai joined them, but even with him the past couldn't come back. Naruto slowly began to grow feelings for Hinata, and the crush he had on Sakura grew into nothing more than sibling love.

And Sasuke was gone. Gone from her life and with the help of Gaara, now totally gone from her heart. Something inside her lit up. A realization she had just at that moment made her knees tremble. She sat down before she'd collapse. She slowly turned to face Gaara, who lost all hope by then.

"I love you," she said, her voice unsteady. "I love you," she repeated, with a little more confidence. "I want to stay with you." At that sentence Gaara shot his head up to look at Sakura. Before he could say anything Sakura kissed him, putting in as much passion as she did at that night. No, with much more passion. With much more passion and happiness.

Tears ran through her face. She was free to live her life again, no more in misery of what happened to her. And it was all thanks to Gaara, who probably had no idea what made her change her opinion. But that was okay, she would tell him later.

And just like that, the crowd cheered, having just as much idea of what just happened as Gaara. Only Gaara couldn't help but feel the most lucky of them all.

* * *

See? Just to prove how I'm really sorry about slow update, here are two, yes that's right, **TWO** chapters in one day!!! Well actually I typed chapter 6 yesterday, but my computer crashed so I was only able to put it online today. Ah well, I hope you enjoy it, and please _**review**_!!! This is so I know you forgave me, and I can begin to write a new chapter (which will be up probably next week). And just so you know there are only one or two chapters left (if no one reviews I'm finishing it with the next). So bear with me~~~ XD And don't forget to review. Also I'm thinking of writing a whole new story, but I don't think I'll start it before next year. Or maybe just one chapter so you'd know what I have in mind and let me know if it's a good idea to continue on or not. I wonder if it'll be another Gaara/Sakura thing. And finally I've done something to match the title~ Aren't you glad?


End file.
